


a little farther away from this earth

by Halja



Category: Attila's Treasure - Stephan Grundy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: "That is because ... I am learning from their Sinwist, and they count me holy," Hagan told him. There might come a day, when he and Folkhari sat alone, that he could tell the singer what more there was to the matter, but not now.Una domanda e una risposta che aspettavano entrambe di essere pronunciate da molto tempo. Una rivelazione, e una dimostrazione pratica. E una notte nel bosco.





	a little farther away from this earth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Folkhari/Hagan, "Fammi vedere che ti hanno insegnato gli Unni"

 

 

 

 

La sua era una curiosità sciocca, tutto considerato. Non è per un semplice scaldo, dopotutto, impicciarsi in faccende del genere, in cose nascoste e segrete di cui hanno diritto di parlare solo donne e uomini saggi della stessa saggezza dei loro padri più antichi, quelli venuti nella notte e nella nebbia dal gelo del mare e delle steppe.

Non che avesse _bisogno_ di sapere, poi. Una cosa era avere un incarico da svolgere meglio che poteva e riferire al nuovo Hending, con discrezione e facendo un’accurata cernita tra i dettagli più utili e quelli che invece potevano essere tranquillamente tralasciati, che in una terra lontana e straniera suo fratello stava imparando sia l’arte della guerra, sia altre arti, più simili a quelle del vecchio gudhija che aveva guidato i passi di suo padre o a quelle della madre orgogliosa e acuta che gli guardava le spalle e proteggeva i lavori della sua spada e della sua mano tesa. Un’altra, invece, è stata chiedere solo e soltanto per se stesso, per avere la certezza dei brividi che gli formicolavano lungo la schiena e dei brevi lampi che gli si agitavano sotto la pelle come un presentimento. O come una profezia muta, se è vero che i cantori sono un po’ anche veggenti.

Ma quando si è lasciato sfuggire quella domanda dalle labbra, una sera fa, quando si sono ritrovati da soli a casa sua a sedere insieme e bere alla luce rossa e dorata del fuoco, Hagan non gli è sembrato offeso o ferito, né tantomeno sorpreso. Non che leggere le sue espressioni sia così semplice, perché è ancora un esercizio piuttosto complesso, che gli sembra diventare sempre più facile con l’abitudine ma che necessita comunque di un’attenzione e una cura costanti. Eppure, è certo di non aver sentito alcun respiro trattenuto, di non aver notato nessun irrigidirsi di muscoli, né un assottigliarsi appena percettibile degli occhi o delle labbra.

A dire la verità, per un attimo ha avuto l’impressione di scorgere una sorta di eccitazione nervosa e determinata allo stesso tempo, sul suo bel viso bianco e freddo come la luna. Come se anche lui stesse aspettando quel momento da tempo.

Hanno parlato a lungo, poi. Beh, Hagan ha parlato. Folkhari ha ascoltato con le orecchie ben aperte, e ha cercato di tenere bene aperta anche la mente. Anche se non ha perso una sola parola di tutto ciò che gli ha detto il suo amico, però, non è totalmente certo di aver compreso ogni cosa. Non in tutte le sue sfumature, almeno. Hagan gli ha parlato con i suoi soliti toni secchi e bruschi, ma la sua voce suonava ancora più profonda e roca, e sembrava che stesse facendo di tutto per tenerla bassa abbastanza perché Folkhari riuscisse appena ad udirla sopra il crepitare delle fiamme. Il suo sguardo grigio e duro come pietra era lontano, mentre scrutava tra le braci, forse per non guardarlo in viso. Folkhari è piuttosto sicuro che non gli abbia detto proprio _tutto,_ e che, come sempre, si sia tenuto una parte solo per sé.

– Fammi vedere che ti hanno insegnato gli Unni, allora – gli ha detto. Forse per assicurargli che l’opinione che aveva di lui e l’amicizia che c’era tra di loro non erano cambiate in alcun modo, o forse perché c’erano certi dettagli delle sue storie a cui proprio non riusciva a smettere di pensare e nuovi tremiti che gli correvano rapidi sotto la pelle e gli scuotevano le vene.

Beh. Un dettaglio, in particolare.

Hagan ha capito.

Adesso, una sera dopo, i suoi occhi obliqui sono intensi e decisi come ferro e acuti come quelli di un’aquila, mentre li posa per un lungo, interminabile istante sul suo viso, come se stesse cercando di leggere la sua espressione. Folkhari rilassa le spalle e gli rivolge l’accenno di un sorriso gentile, e si sforza con tutto se stesso di riprendere a respirare normalmente. Inspira, espira. Dentro, fuori. Non è tanto difficile, ma la gola stretta e il petto chiuso rendono il tutto un po’ più complicato.

La figura alta e snella e ingannevolmente esangue di Hagan sembra quasi _brillare,_ immersa nel chiarore latteo della luna, tra le ombre verde cupo del bosco dove gli ha proposto di incontrarsi. Per l’ennesima volta, Folkhari osserva i lineamenti nobili del suo viso – la fronte alta e le sopracciglia nere e arcuate, gli zigomi affilati, il mento scurito da un’ombra di barba – e sa che quello che vede è il suo amico, quello del quale tante volte ha cantato le gesta in una sala affollata e che altrettanto spesso ha combattuto al suo fianco con la spada salda nel pugno. Poi, lascia vagare lo sguardo sul suo collo lungo e bianco e sulle spalle robuste, ornate da un manto di trecce sottili e fitte e protette dalla cotta di maglia, un fiume d’anelli d’argento che gli scorre sul petto forte e da lì fino alla vita magra e ai fianchi stretti. E poi, ancora più giù, dove da sotto l’orlo brillante della cotta sboccia ampia e morbida una veste da donna, candida e delicata come la corolla di un fiore sulle cosce e attorno alle gambe. E per un attimo, si chiede ancora se la creatura che gli è comparsa davanti nel buio non sia una fanciulla dello scudo, uscita direttamente dalle canzoni più antiche e più oscure che conosce.

O una walkurja di Wodans, gli suggerisce un pensiero improvviso che sa di scherzo solo per metà. Per l’altra metà, puzza di qualcosa che gli manda un brivido ghiacciato giù per la schiena. Su questo, almeno, Folkhari preferisce non fermarsi troppo a riflettere.

Anche perché quel pensiero è accompagnato da un altro, più lieto ma ancora più improbabile e inappropriato, che gli riempie il petto e gli fa correre più veloce il sangue nelle vene ma su cui probabilmente è meglio che non si soffermi.

Per scacciare quelle sensazioni strane e sfuggenti, sia quella fredda e oscura che quella calda e invitante, allunga una mano verso Hagan, e gli stringe piano le dita attorno al polso sottile. Preme delicatamente i polpastrelli sulla carne per sentire le ossa fini, traccia i tendini con la punta di un’unghia, se lo porta alle labbra, ne bacia le vene come serpenti nascosti sotto la pelle. Il respiro di Hagan, gli sembra, esita appena.

Quando usa la sua presa leggera sul suo braccio per tirarselo più vicino, il suo amico non oppone resistenza, lo lascia fare senza irrigidirsi né allontanarsi da lui. Anzi, gli stringe la mano libera nella sua, un po’ troppo forte, e avvicina il viso al suo. Le sue labbra sono fredde, ma morbide. Rimangono premute sulle sue per un tempo che gli sembra decisamente troppo breve, ma fa in tempo a tracciarne la forma con la punta della lingua, e a ricevere in cambio un morso lieve che gli accende una breve scintilla di fuoco nel ventre.

– Era questo che volevi vedere? – gli chiede Hagan, quando si scosta.

– Sì – risponde Folkhari, senza fiato, e lo lascia andare.

Hagan sembra soddisfatto di qualsiasi cosa senta nella sua voce strozzata. Si sfila la cotta, finalmente, e Folkhari stringe i pugni e pianta i piedi per terra e trattiene l’impulso di aiutarlo. Gli pare che in questo momento sia meglio lasciarlo fare da solo e non fargli pressioni, per evitare che si ritragga da lui e gli sfugga da sotto i palmi tremanti – anche perché gli pare già evanescente come una fanciulla del fiume, mentre le onde di metallo tintinnano piano e gli scorrono come acqua sul ventre, sul petto, sulle spalle, lungo le braccia per rivelare maniche bianche e lunghe che si aprono come ali di cigno al passaggio delle sue lunghe dita pallide.

Quando ha finito e ripiegato con cura la sua corazza su un sasso lì vicino, come fosse un mantello di ottima fattura, il suo amico si ferma e lo osserva a sua volta, muto, e il suo viso eternamente impassibile gli sembra in qualche modo più teso. Folkhari raccoglie tutto il coraggio che solitamente gli scalda il petto e le vene e muove un passo verso di lui, poi un altro, finché non l’ha tra le braccia e non lo sente reale e solido e vivo, la schiena dritta e la testa alta come quelle di un soldato romano, la stoffa che gli copre il petto leggera e e soffice. Non lo sente rabbrividire né per il freddo, né per l’emozione, ma lo stringe comunque a sé. Affonda il viso nella curva della sua spalla e respira l’odore della sua pelle sopra quelli freschi e pungenti delle erbe e degli alberi, profondamente, come se avesse i polmoni vuoti e dovesse riempirli più che può oppure scendere nelle tenebre di Hella e del suo regno.

Hagan si rilassa contro di lui, così lievemente che un altro potrebbe quasi pensare che sia solo uno scherzo della sua mente, e Folkhari inizia ad accarezzargli la schiena con gesti lenti e misurati, sentendola alzarsi e abbassarsi al ritmo calmo del suo respiro, come le marea. Passa le dita sui nodi stretti delle trecce, se ne rigira una tra l’indice e il pollice. Poi, seguendo un impulso improvviso, alza una mano e gliela porta alla nuca.

Hagan si irrigidisce un po’, quando inizia ad armeggiare con il piccolo pettine e gli spilli che tengono insieme la sua acconciatura complessa di fanciulla unna – ma lo lascia fare, e alla fine si rilassa di nuovo, perfino mentre lui gli scioglie le trecce una dopo l’altra, ciocche lisce e sottili che gli scivolano tra le dita come le sete fresche e lucide di un qualche mercante venuto da sud.

Folkhari si allontana solo di un passo, quando ha finito. Solo quel che basta per poterlo guardare di nuovo il suo amico. I capelli gli ricadono morbidi e folti sulla fronte, sulle spalle, attorno al viso, come un lungo velo d’ombra intessuto d’esili trame d’argento prima del suo tempo, come se si fosse avvolto in una notte punteggiata di stelle distanti e avesse deciso di usarla come mantello.

Non può fare a meno di stringerli e di affondarci di nuovo una mano, mentre lo attira gentilmente a sé per baciarlo ancora. Questa volta, Hagan non si ritrae. Anzi, si preme contro il suo petto e gli passa un braccio attorno alla vita e una mano sul retro del collo, e schiude le labbra. Questo bacio è più lungo del primo, più profondo. La bocca del suo amico è calda e umida, le loro lingue scorrono l’una sull’altra, ancora e ancora. Hagan gli morde piano le labbra e poi gliele lecca come in una scusa muta, e lui risponde gemendo contro le sue e poi tirandogliele appena tra i denti.

Quando finisce, il respiro di entrambi è rapido e irregolare, ma non si fermano, nemmeno per riprendere fiato.

Folkhari lascia vagare le mani su tutto il corpo di Hagan, dalle labbra gonfie e bagnate alle guance gelate, dalla gola che per un attimo freme sotto il suo tocco alle clavicole sporgenti, dalle spalle irrobustite dalla cotta pesante che non abbandona nemmeno in tempo di pace fino al petto ampio, alle braccia snelle e forti, al ventre piatto, alla vita stretta sui cui preme le punte delle dita, ai fianchi. È come un gioco di enigmi, si sorprende a pensare. La stoffa delicata nasconde i muscoli tonici e scattanti, i muscoli nascondo le ossa fini e leggere come quelle di un uccello. Un po’ come la pelle pallida e fredda nasconde il fuoco che gli si agita dentro la carne, e il viso di pietra chiara nasconde il piacere e il desiderio che lo fanno tendere verso i suoi palmi.

Scivolare sulle ginocchia nell’erba alta e le foglie marce e odorose e sulla terra morbida e umida gli viene tanto naturale che gli sembra non passi nemmeno un attimo tra il desiderio e l’azione, e così anche alzargli l’orlo della gonna, quando la meraviglia e il bisogno di sentire il suo sapore sulla lingua si fanno troppo intensi perché riesca ad accontentarsi ancora di quei tocchi. Hagan non dice nulla, ma gli toglie la veste dalle mani e la regge nelle sue, e allarga le gambe per permettergli di sistemarcisi in mezzo. Con le mani libere, Folkhari può prendergli il membro nel pugno in una presa leggera ma salda, toccandolo e accarezzandolo finché un lieve gonfiore diventa un tremito e un sussulto e lo sente tendersi contro il suo palmo, lasciando correre i polpastrelli dalla base alla punta una volta e poi un’altra e un’altra ancora, finché non li sente caldi e bagnati, e sfiorargli i testicoli e rigirarseli tra le dita.

Tra le cosce bianche del suo amico, china la testa e apre la bocca, la mente svuotata da qualsiasi cosa non sia _lui,_ la sua vicinanza, il suo odore, il tepore del suo corpo che almeno lì non è gelido, per niente. Perché Hagan è caldo contro la punta del suo naso e contro la sua guancia, sulle sue labbra e sulla sua lingua, nella sua gola. Gli stringe le natiche tonde e sode tra le dita e lo spinge a conficcarsi ancora più a fondo dentro di lui, sente i muscoli delle sue gambe irrigidirsi nello sforzo insensato di mantenere il controllo e le sue mani lisciargli i capelli con un qualcosa nei suoi gesti che dev’essere la cosa più simile alla tenerezza che riesca a esprimere, i suoi fianchi che si agitano rapidi e bruschi.

Sente il suo sapore nella bocca, infine, intenso e salato, e deglutisce ancora e ancora per spingere ogni goccia giù per la gola, per sentire il tepore del suo seme nella pancia.

È Hagan stesso che gli appoggia una mano sulla testa e lo spinge via, infine, con la sua solita fermezza quasi rude ma senza violenza o ingratitudine, ed è sempre lui a tendergli una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Per un attimo, il braccio candido teso e il viso a malapena arrossato, torreggia su di lui come una walkurja che raccoglie un guerriero dalla polvere e il fango dal campo. Ma poi quell’attimo passa, e il suo amico torna se stesso e gli asciuga una goccia errante dall’angolo della bocca, e poi gli circonda le spalle con le braccia in uno slancio improvviso e cala le labbra sulle sue e lo bacia come se volesse assaggiare il proprio sapore oppure pulirgli anche il palato e tra i denti.

Cadono nell’erba insieme, le bocche ancora premute insieme, come se si fossero fuse per opera di un fabbro folle, il bacio che si fa sempre più caotico e disordinato, i denti che cozzano insieme, le mani dell’uno sull’altro, per toccare e accarezzare e stringere e pizzicare e graffiare e premere. E per slacciare e aprire e calare, nel caso di Hagan. Folkhari non ci sta veramente pensando, ma anche se lo facesse, non crede vorrebbe sfilargli quella veste.

Dura a lungo anche quel bacio, e quando termina, perfino Hagan sembra aver bisogno di riprendere il fiato, il petto che si alza e si abbassa veloce come il vento anche se nemmeno un lamento gli sfugge ancora dalle labbra, mentre lo sovrasta di nuovo e gli si siede in grembo, a cavalcioni sopra di lui e sui suoi calzoni abbassati ma non sfilati del tutto.

Folkhari sorride della sua impazienza, ma non può dargli torto. Si porta le dita alla bocca e le lecca, piano, inumidendole più che può, finché la saliva non gli gocciola un po’ anche sul palmo.

– Basterà? – chiede poi, incerto e colpito da un pensiero improvviso, quando nota lo sguardo di Hagan fisso su di lui.

È pronto ad aggiungere che, se non dovesse essere abbastanza, non devono farlo in quel modo per forza. Userà di nuovo la lingua, o la mano. Ma Hagan scuote la testa, e si sistema su di lui in modo da permettergli un accesso più facile e apre le gambe.

Quando preme contro di lui con la punta di un dito leggero, senza nemmeno spingerlo dentro, solo per provare – si fida totalmente di Hagan, ma si fida meno della sua capacità di esprimere dolore e disagio, e ancora di meno della sua volontà di farlo, e meno di tutto del suo orgoglio – si sorprende nel trovare i muscoli già bagnati. Come il sesso molle e umido e aperto di una donna.

Non chiede nulla, annuisce soltanto, alzando lo sguardo su Hagan e sostenendo il suo. E finalmente spinge il dito dentro di lui, facendo comunque piano, per sicurezza.

Lo spinge dentro di lui, e poi lo tira fuori di nuovo, e poi ripete quel gesto ancora, ancora, ancora. Finché non gli sembra giunto il momento di aggiungerne un secondo, e poi un terzo. Li apre e li richiude, beandosi del calore stretto e bruciante che li avvolge, ammirando il modo in cui la carne del suo amico li inghiotte dentro di sé, il modo in cui spariscono tra le sue cosce e dentro il suo corpo.

Potrebbe continuare a farlo per tutto il resto della notte, pensa distrattamente, e farlo venire così. Ma poi sente il respiro di Hagan che esita e trema e si rompe, perfino, e la sua voce che lo chiama. È ancora più roca di quanto non lo sia di solito, più profonda, e Folkhari cede e non cerca di trattenere la mano, quando il suo amico gli stringe il polso tra le dita e lo scosta. Gli oppone solo quel poco della sua forza che gli serve per evitare di sfilare le dita dal suo corpo troppo bruscamente, sotto la guida di quel gesto secco.

Di nuovo, Hagan si siede sopra di lui, carne nuda che sfiora carne nuda. Folkhari rimane muto e senza fiato, mentre si solleva quel tanto che basta per prenderlo nel pugno e guidarlo dentro di sé, e calarsi ancora su di lui – lentamente, con calma e con cura, lasciandolo entrare nel calore avvolgente della sua carne un poco alla volta e strappandogli un grido soffocato dalla bocca.

Folkhari gli afferra i fianchi e inizia ad alzarsi verso di lui, cercando di non agitarsi troppo, cercando di non conficcarsi troppo rapidamente e con troppa forza nel calore soffocante del suo corpo, come un incendio che invece di consumarlo lo attira e lo lega inesorabilmente a sé. Ma è Hagan a dettare il ritmo dei loro movimenti, Hagan che sceglie quando calare su di lui e quando sollevarsi, Hagan che lo cavalca con la pelle imperlata di sudore simile a brina e rugiada e le labbra tirate indietro in quel ringhio feroce e trionfante di denti bianchi come ossa che in realtà è solo il suo sorriso, Hagan che ansima e si scuote sopra il suo corpo ed è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto. Hagan, con le maniche ampie e bianche che oscillano nel vento dei loro movimenti come ali spiegate, con la gonna morbida sollevata attorno ai fianchi a scoprirgli il membro eretto e il ventre liscio che si gonfia e vola tutto attorno a lui.

Folkhari può solo spalancare la bocca e gemere e gridare finché gli manca la voce, e tentare vanamente di gettare indietro la testa contro la terra soffice e viva, e stringergli il sesso in una mano, muovendo su e giù le dita, sfregandogli la punta dell’erezione e cogliendo gocce calde coi polpastrelli, percorrendo vene pulsanti e rincorrendo fremiti e brividi – finché Hagan non viene, sporcandogli la mano, e lui lo segue poco dopo, trovando appena la forza per quelle poche spinte che lo separano da un orgasmo di luce bianca e abbagliante dietro le palpebre serrate e di urla strappate dal fondo della gola.

Più tardi, giacciono insieme nell’erba, troppo stanchi per alzarsi, il sudore che si raffredda rapido sulle membra esauste. Dovranno sistemarsi i vestiti e tornare alle loro case, prima o poi, ma per ora quello sembra solo un pensiero tanto sgradevole quanto vago e lontano.

Folkhari soffoca uno sbadiglio e lotta contro il peso delle sue palpebre. Tra le sue braccia, Hagan ha gli occhi completamente aperti e non sembra in alcun modo sul punto di cedere al sonno, ma quella non è esattamente una sorpresa.

– C’è stato un altro uomo che voleva vedermi vestito da donna – gli dice, all’improvviso.

Folkhari sente un brivido attraversargli la schiena, ma il suo amico non si irrigidisce contro di lui. I suoi occhi obliqui non si assottigliano, la sua voce non gli sembra gravata di nemmeno una goccia d’astio. Quindi, cauto, gli chiede: – E tu gliel’hai concesso? –

– No. Era un nithling e un idiota, e non lo meritava. –

È una risposta semplice, forse troppo, ma Hagan ne sembra soddisfatto e si preme di più contro di lui. Folkhari lo stringe più saldamente e non gli fa altre domande. Anche se una parte di lui vorrebbe.

Potrebbe chiedergli, _e io invece lo merito?_ , per esempio.

Ma la risposta gli sembra ovvia ed evidente. Si sente lusingato. Si sente come se il focolare piccolo e modesto ma sempre ardente della sua casa gli brillasse tra le costole. Si sente un prescelto, quasi.

E quel pensiero che aveva giudicato sciocco e inopportuno gli ritorna alla mente. Quello piacevole e felice, che alimenta ancora di più le fiamme invece di spegnerle.

_Alta sopra il capo dell’eroe cavalcava la moglie di sig…_

Chiude gli occhi, sicuro della presenza del suo amico stretto a lui, e scivola nel buio con un sorriso segreto ancora sulle labbra.

 

 

 

 


End file.
